RTÉjr
RTÉjr is a children's channel operated by Ireland's national broadcaster Raidió Teilifís Éireann, which targets a demographic between 2 – 6 years of age. The channel broadcasts 12 hours of programming each day between 07:00 and 19:00. The channel is available nationally through Saorview, Virgin Media Ireland and Sky Ireland. The channel is supported by digital radio station RTÉ Junior and additional services available on-demand, on mobile and online. The channel operates alongside its sister strand TRTÉ. History RTÉjr launched as a programming block on RTÉ Two on 20 September 2010 replacing Den Tots. The programming block began to broadcast on its own channel without advertising on 27 May 2011 at 11:00. The programming block without advertising corresponds with RTÉ's internal policy of not advertising during programming aimed at children under 6 years of age, a policy started in the early 1990s. This policy was outline in RTÉ proposal for the new service and was followed by a request from the Department of Communications, Energy and Natural Resources and BAI that programming on both RTÉjr and RTÉ News Now be ad free. From 15 April 2013 The channel began a stand-alone schedule, however plans to replace the RTÉjr block on RTÉ Two have yet to come to light. The channel broadcasts as a stand-alone channel with its own schedule and new programming. Move from RTÉ Two RTÉ put forward a request to move the RTÉjr strand from RTÉ Two in April 2013, on RTÉjr's first official birthday. The proposal was passed to the Department of Communications, Energy and Natural Resources who took the decision to have the Broadcasting Authority of Ireland carry out a Strategic Impact Assessment (SIA) on the proposed move. Minister Pat Rabbitte TD then took the decision to consult various organisations in relation to the move, however he decided against a public consultation on the move. It was expected that he would refuse permission to move the strand from RTÉ Two. Eventually after more than a year, and no ministerial decision, RTÉ decided against the change and now has plans to submit a new proposal. RTÉ Two will at some stage refocus its early morning schedule with more mature themed programming. Availability The channel is available to 98% of television viewers within the Republic of Ireland through Saorview. The channel became available on UPC Ireland on channel 600 on 15 March 2012 and on Sky Ireland on channel 624 (635 in NI) on 15 April 2013. Additionally, the channels programming can be viewed internationally through its on-demand service, mobile services and website. Programming The channel has a wide range of domestically produced programming either in-studio progrmaming or animations. Its flagship programme is hosted by Emma O'Driscoll and her puppet friend in Ógie. The channel has a strong focus on inclusive programming with a mix of programming in both the Irish, English and ISL languages. On 3 May 2011 RTÉjr broadcast the world's first animated series which focuses on the life and adventures of a girl with Down syndrome. The series is called Punky. The show is broadcast daily at 10:25 and 13:45. It started on Tuesday, 3 May 2011. The show has been designed by award winning Irish animation company Monster Animation and Design. On 15 April 2013 the channel hosts 14 newly commissioned programming including an bilingual show Spraoi, a dance show called Move It! and RTÉjr Workshop. Programming * 64 Zoo Lane * The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy * The Adventures of Junior Bear * Angelina Ballerina * The Backyardigans * Balamory * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bing * Bob the Builder * Boj * Chloe's Closet * Circus World * The Curious World of Professor Fun and Dr Dull * Danger Mouse * Dig in Diner * Ella the Elephant * Everything's Rosie * Fireman Sam * Hey Duggee * Inis Spraoi * I Want a Pet * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour: The Series * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * Katie Morag * Lifeboat Luke * Lily's Driftwood Bay * Lou & Mina * Magical Sites * Makers * Mike the Knight * Mr Bean: The Animated Series * My Pet and Me * Nelly & Nora * Neverbored * Nina and the Neurons * The Octonauts * Our Seaside * Out and About * Paw Patrol * Peppa Pig * Pip Ahoy! * Puffin Rock * Shaun the Sheep * Show Me Show Me * Shutterbugs * Storytime * Thomas & Friends * Tilly and Friends * The Travels of the Young Marco Polo * Tree Fu Tom * Twigin * What's Your Game * Wild Kratts * Wild Things * Wildernuts * Woohoo Splash! * Zara World * Zig and Zag Programs that appear in the block *Gravity Falls: The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel *Horrid Henry *Kim Possible *Kid vs. Kat *Loonatics *Loonatics Unleashed *Looney Tunes *Peg + Cat *Pepper Ann *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Space Ace *Spike Jonze *Timon & Pumbaa *The Replacements See also * Cúla 4 – Irish-language children's channel * RTÉ Jr Radio – RTÉ DAB radio station aimed at children * The Den References Category:RTÉ Category:RTÉ Television Category:Irish television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:European programming blocks